Dirteaters
About was the fifteenth episode of the first season of Caprica and the sixteenth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on January 4, 2011. Joseph and Sam Adama revisit their past on Tauron and must make a decision about where their loyalties lie. Daniel Graystone discovers Zoe's avatar has survived. Jordan Duram is burned at the GDD. "The Dirteaters." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, episode summary, episode 115, Syfy, 2010, disc two. Summary Prologue Some Ha'la'tha men gather in the back room at Goldie's Off Track Betting. A ceremony is being prepared. Francis is there. Sam Adama greets his brother, Joseph, who is unhappy. He is upset that the Ha'la'tha is arming the STO on Gemenon and also about the Graystone move. Joseph says that Daniel Graystone has done everything asked of him, but the Ha'la'tha is still going to take him out. He says Graystone does not deserve it. Sam tells him that Daniel knew what he was getting into. Furthermore, he tells his brother that he cannot stop it. Joseph and Sam are getting a promotion. Sam reminds his brother that he helped set this up for him. The Guatrau enters and the Adama brothers kiss his ring. The Guatrau tells the story of how they met. He found them in a refugee orphanage - or rather they found him. Sam tried to pick his pocket. Right then he knew that Sam had the stones to be one of them. The Guatrau noticed Joseph's eyes. He was always calculating something. He is proud of them as if they were his own sons. He says, "Today, one of them joins us and the other one becomes a leader of men." Thirty years earlier at the Adama home on Tauron . . . Joseph and Sam's father, William Sr., is preparing for a ceremony. Young Joseph is thirteen, so it is time to receive his mark of manhood. The mark is a symbol of faithfulness to the soil. Joseph has learned the ancient prayers and passages of the Sacred Scrolls to prepare for this day. William sees that Young Sam is jealous. He sends Joseph out of the room to find his robes. He then tells his younger son that he must wait. This is his brother's day. He is eleven and not yet of age. Samuel wants his mark too. William tells Samuel to allow his brother his day. Sam's day will come. William's wife, Isabelle, arrives and William sends Sam out of the room. Isabelle says that Heraclides forces are punishing the resistance for actions that they took against the government. William cautions that they must be careful. They both decide it is time to tell their sons about what it means to be Adama and Tauron. They do not know that their sons have been listening to their conversation. Gathered at the table, William and Isabelle tell them what it means to return to the soil. The Adamas take a poison called kapi. They say it is important to die in a manner of your own choosing. They explain that they are members of the Ha'la'tha, the resistance organization which fights against the corrupt government and their murder squads, the Heracs. Isabelle tells her sons that they have always been her little Adama men, but now it is time to be men of Tauron. Act One Nestor and Olaf Willow are at Sinny McNutt's Slash and Cut Den of Iniquity in New Cap City. The Avenging Angels enter the bar. They are Tamara and Zoe, and they are here to clean up the city. Most of the patrons remove their holobands and de-rez. Nestor and Olaf have been waiting for them. They want to try their luck at killing the Avenging Angels. Nestor disbelieves that Zoe is really the Zoe Graystone avatar. He thinks the avatar is a cheap knock off. Nestor and Olaf brandish their swords. The Angels pull guns on them. Taken aback, Nestor says that is against rules - no packing heat at Sinny's. Zoe says it is New Cap City where there are no rules. Tamara and Zoe shoot them, de-rezzing their avatars and permanently ejecting them from the game. Back in the Willow house they emerge from V-World in disappointment and laughter. Olaf spent years creating his avatar and now he cannot go back to New Cap City. Nestor tells him he will have to find a new game to play. Clarice Willow enters and asks if they are through playing that stupid game. She tells them to pack up Mar-Beth's things to keep for the baby. Act Two Act Three Act Four Epilogue Trivia General * The DVD box set lists the episode title as "The Dirteaters." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, episode title, episode 115, Syfy, 2010, disc two. Ratings * 671,000 average viewership ‘Caprica’ Ratings: The Final Five Episodes at TV by the Numbers (Retrieved on November 12, 2017). Production Notes Cast * Magda Apanowicz did not appear in this episode and received credit only. * William C. Vaughn and Nicola Anderson, who play Fan Boy and GDD Receptionist respectively, were two of the show's readers. "The Dirteaters." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Tom Lieber, Esai Morales, Sasha Roiz and Magda Apanowicz, episode 115, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 28:27-28:58, 31:29-31:36. Filming Locations * The interiors of the Global Defense Department were filmed at the Crease Clinic Building at the old Riverview Hospital (Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada). "Reins of a Waterfall." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by director Ronald D. Moore, episode 103, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 19:00-19:50. * Goldie's Off Track Betting was filmed in a building in Vancouver's Chinatown neighborhood at the corner of Gore Avenue and Powell Street, a few blocks south of the Little Tauron street exteriors seen in . In the commentary for the episode "Dirteaters", Sasha Roiz, who plays Sam Adama, says that the production team did such an excellent job restoring the building to look like a betting establishment that someone actually came in trying to place a bet. "The Dirteaters." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Tom Lieber, Esai Morales, Sasha Roiz and Magda Apanowicz, episode 115, Syfy, 2010, disc two. Music Cultural References * Capricorn * Heraclides (myth) * Nestor Son of Neleus * Taurus Bloopers and Continuity Errors See Also References Cast and Episode List